


He Lives In Her

by ssbfan4ever



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbfan4ever/pseuds/ssbfan4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Evens. The most powerful being on the planet--and immortal--, yet only a group of people know it.</p><p>Said group of people being The Avengers.</p><p>So, you can imagine The Avengers' shock when their friend died, despite his eternal life span.</p><p>A few years later, and there's a young woman who seems hell-bent on making their life... well, hell.</p><p>Oh, how wrong they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Lives In Her

"Will, if I didn't care so damn much about him, he'd be dead by now." Will had to smile at his fuming friend.

"Did he get into another fight?"

"Yes!"

"And you expect anything else?"

"I want to, Will, but I really, truly can't."

"You can't change him, Buck!" Will called as he walked into his kitchen.

Will's brown hair was messy, and no amount of gel or brushing could change that. His eyes were bright green, and anyone who angered him got the most pant-shitting worthy death glare known to man. His skin wasn't pale, but wasn't exactly tan either. He was a bit taller than Bucky, and extremely well-muscled, but not too bulky.

"Wouldn't do it for the world." Will smiled at the sentiment in Bucky's voice, and grabbed his jacket from the chair at the table.

"I'm going out."

"Alright. Where?"

"Just for some air." Will said simply, and Bucky understood.

Will didn't try to hide his powers from Bucky or Steve, and it was appreciated. Will's ability to control fire came with a fiery temper, and sometimes that he just needed to cool down. Even if he doesn't need to calm down, the freshness was nice.

o.O.o

"Holy fuckin' shit, Steve." Will said, grinning.

The puny boy from Brooklyn was no more--physically, anyway--and a well muscled blonde man was in front of Will.

"Oh come on, Will, don't do this to me. I'm still me."

"Oh, I know. You just packed on more muscle." Will said, that shit-eating grin not fading in the slightest.

o.O.o

_**No**... No, they **can't** be dead..._

"I'm so sorry Will." Peggy's voice barely registered in Will's foggy mind.

 _They seemed so **sure** they were coming back_ _..._

Will collapsed onto the ground, and did something he hadn't done in a while.

Sobbed.

o.O.o

It wasn't like Will was blind to how Howard treated his son. He was very aware, in fact. So aware, in fact, that he made it his personal mission to make Anthony Edward Stark smile.

And Tony loved Will like a father for it. 

But, the last thing Will wanted to do was lie to Tony, so, when the older of the two thought the time was right, he sat Tony down, and explained that Tony would out-age him. That Will could never die.

"That's okay. You've given me something I could only ever dream of, Will. Love and affection. Something like that's not going to change anything."

And--dammit, he needed to really control himself--Will cried tears of joy.

o.O.o

Watching Tony grow up was certainly an experience, to say the least.

Now, Will didn't support every decision Tony's made in his life--he didn't support quite a lot, actually--but putting himself in a modified piece of metal?

Had to be the worst by far.

Not because he'd regret it later on in his life, but because he may not be alive to regret it.

"I'll be fine, Will. When has the suit failed me?" Will raised an eyebrow. "Don't answer that."

"I avoid doing so with great difficulty."

o.O.o

"...Steve...?"

"Will..."

"But--You--Peggy said--" Dammit, Will really needed to cry less.

"The ice and the serum kept me alive."

Will had never felt so happy in his fucking life.

o.O.o

Will looked around the room, almost laughed at how different every Avenger was. 

Natasha, who has the highest chances of killing you with a look.

Clint, who never missed with his bow, along with never missing the chance to shut someone down with a quick retort.

Thor, a god with a fondness for Pop-Tarts.

Bruce, who can be so calm, yet so angry at the same time.

Tony, who is the sassiest little shit you will ever meet.

Steve, who is America's very definition of peace and justice and hope.

Yeah, definitely to each their own.

o.O.o

"Bucky's alive too!? What the fuck!?" Will yelled, and Steve wanted to calm him down, but decided against it.

"He's not himself, Will."

"Then make him himself again, Steve."

"It's not that easy."

"I find it adorable how you think I gave a fuck." Will growled, and something in Steve snapped.

"It's not like you're the only one who wants him back, William."

"When Bucky fell off the train, you crashed a fucking plane right after. You had to take on one death. I took on two, on top of other shit you may never find out about,  _Steven_."

The two were staring each other down, and Will shook his head before walking off.

o.O.o

Seeing the boy you raised, and the boys you grew up with on opposing sides in a fucking war kinda hurt.

A lot.

Of course, Will could stop it with a snap of his fingers, but he knew that it would only make things worse later on.

o.O.o

William Evens was never seen again.

o.O.o

"Now you're just messing with us, Steve." Clint had said once Steve had shared the news.

"They found his body in a river just off the coast of an island in Nova Scotia."

"I was informed William could never die." Wanda said, confusion evident.

"Yeah, well."

o.O.o

"What do you mean, Will's dead?" Rhodey asked his best friend.

"I say what I mean, I mean what I say."

"Was William not immortal?" Vision asked.

"Yeah. He was."

o.O.o

It's been a few years since the drift between the Avengers, and there are a few people out of the seven billion that aren't too happy about it.

Brown-green eyes looked over the database on the laptop screen.

_What's left of the Avengers should be attacking a safe house that the others are in. Knowing what's happened before, they may not succeed, what with the Wakandian king keeping James safe._

_I wonder what dad would've thought of this..._

o.O.o

The ambush hadn't gone as planned.

Both sides were attack by a third party, and, well, the split Avengers were forced to hide together in the basement, which had yet to be discovered by the third party.

Of course, she just wouldn't have it.

Before they could blink, every single person of the third party was taken out by a wisp of fire.

When the heroes and former heroes came back out of the basement, they were a little shocked to see all of the bodies on the floor.

"Not only were you unprepared for an attack, you all couldn't find it in yourselves to pull it together for a few minutes and defeat them."

"Excuse me, who are you? And why do you think you know everything?"

"Oh please. I do know everything."

And the mystery lady was gone.


End file.
